


Шанс на счастье

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Aristocracy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fix-It, Love, Mirrors, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Очередное перемещение Офелии сквозь зеркало обернулось весьма неожиданной встречей.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Kudos: 15





	Шанс на счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальное сопровождение: Ilan Eshkeri ― Letters From Victoria.  
> Данная композиция стала для меня love theme в этом замечательном цикле.
> 
> Таймлайн второй книги.

Нужно было сбежать. Просто необходимо! Беренильда на пару с тетушкой Розелиной пытались сделать из юной _чтицы_ настоящую даму, но это было просто невыносимо. На огромной кровати, усыпанной подушечками всех размеров и цветов, возвышалась целая гора всевозможных платьев. Домашние платья, утренние платья (а также дневные и вечерние), чайные платья, платья для визитов, платья для приемов, бальные платья… Уже только от вида всего этого кружилась голова. Но ведь нужно было еще все перемерить, а где надо добавить парчи и кружев. Бедный шарф обмотался вокруг ноги Офелии, не давая женщинам убрать себя в комод, а сама Офелия чувствовала приближающуюся мигрень. Непонятно было только, от духоты и суматохи, царившей в комнате или от острых коготков Беренильды. Пора было все это прекращать. Уныло озираясь по сторонам, девушка искала выход и нашла его в трюмо, уставленном множеством флаконов, баночек и щеток. То что нужно! Офелия собралась повторить давний трюк, что проделала когда-то в салоне со своей сестрой Агатой, будучи тогда еще на родной Аниме. Игнорируя дам, девушка сняла с ноги своенравный шарф и обмотала его вокруг шеи. Она подбежала к трюмо и, несмотря на протесты и возгласы, несшиеся ей вслед, прыгнула в зеркало, оставив позади возмущенных родственниц.

Когда _чтица_ проходила сквозь зеркало, она задумалась, где же выйдет на этот раз. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Обрамленное непослушными волосами, так и не расчесанными после сна, лицо Офелии оказалось неожиданно на одном уровне с лицом Торна. Пораженная девушка встретилась с ним взглядом и невольно вздохнула. Этот человек, несомненно, властный, жесткий, вечно угрюмый и всегда собранный, сейчас выглядел растерянным, ошеломленно раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, так и не дав ходу ни единому звуку.

Руки и плечи сразу же возникли вслед за головой и, будто ища опоры, схватили находившиеся рядом плечи, на которых оказались уже знакомые эполеты. Грудь Офелии вздымалась, почти касаясь груди Торна. Он сделал шаг назад, и из зеркала, словно из кристально чистой воды, показалось остальное девичье тело. Руки Офелии сразу же еще сильнее вцепились в плечи Торна, теперь уже опасаясь неминуемого падения. Как только ее жених мгновенно выпрямился, будто пружина, она неловко повисла на нем, не доставая пола. Все его тело напряглось, стало еще более жестким и прямым, но он снова не проронил ни слова, молча изучая внезапно появившуюся гостью. Офелия, не ожидавшая подобной встречи с будущим мужем, еще секунду будто осознавала, кто перед ней и со стуком спрыгнула на паркет, выпустив из рук свою опору. Стоя между большим зеркалом на двери гардеробной и Торном, девушка подняла голову и пробормотала свои извинения по поводу произошедшего. За последнее время слишком часто у нее возникали неприятности с проходом в зеркалах, и в свете последних событий это обстоятельство крайне удручало юную _чтицу_. Она подумала, что Торн не станет придавать этому какое-либо значение и просто молча кивнет, показывая тем, что инцидент исчерпан. Но…

Они уже некоторое время находились в опасной близости друг к другу, каковой еще не случалось и сложившаяся ситуация была что ни есть самой неловкой, что происходила между ними. Они стояли неподвижно, глядя друг на друга: Офелия снизу вверх, а Торн сверху вниз, и будто большая разница в их росте стала еще более явной. Офелия чуть было не дернула рукой по направлению ко рту, чтобы закусить шов на перчатке, а Торн выпрямил руки вдоль тела и сжал кулаки. Он же первым взял себя в руки, резко подавшись назад и также поспешно отвернув свое лицо от девушки. Офелия была готова поспорить, что заметила слабый румянец, показавшийся на щеках жениха. Ей вдруг стало не по себе, словно случилось что-то волнующее, но вот что ее взволновало, девушка пока не понимала и опустила голову, рассматривая носки своих туфель. Офелия чувствовала, как горят ее собственные щеки. И это стало неожиданным открытием для нее. Чувства, доселе незнакомые, появились в ее душе, жар на щеках перешел к сердцу, которое учащенно билось, вырываясь из груди. Офелия натянула свой шарф до самых глаз и принялась нервно его гладить, на что шарф так же нервно начал свое движение на плечах девушки, словно чувствуя состояние хозяйки. Очки, в свою очередь, меняли свой цвет от одного к другому, показывая смятение Офелии. Благо, что Торн не смотрел на нее сейчас.

Как назло вспомнилась сцена из прошлого, где они так же стояли уже у этого зеркала, и Торн тогда произнес те слова, вызвавшие в ней противоречивые эмоции: _«…мне кажется, я… начинаю привыкать к вам…»._

Шарф начал резко дергаться, и Офелия с удивлением осознала, что слишком сильно его сдавила. Она потрясла головой, словно сбрасывая возникшее наваждение, и предприняла попытку расслабиться. Ее длинные непослушные волосы разметались от этого движения по плечам. Интересно, что бы сказала тетушка Розелина, увидев молодых людей так непозволительно близко, да еще и наедине! Девушка едва заметно улыбнулась своим мыслям. Она сделала вид, будто приводит платье в порядок после неудачного перемещения, краем глаза наблюдая за Торном.

Мужчина, очевидно, уже взял себя в руки, но привычный холод глаз сменился чем-то иным, чего Офелия еще ни разу не замечала. Он стоял на расстоянии нескольких шагов, но еще удаляться от девушки явно не собирался.

― Признаюсь, я вас не ожидал, ― произнес Торн прочистив горло.

― Я и сама не ожидала… ― пролепетала Офелия, все еще оставаясь у зеркала, словно готовая сбежать в любую минуту.

― Вот как, ― взгляд Торна метнул молнии, и девушке на мгновение показалось, что он использует свое семейное свойство на ней из-за ее вторжения, которое оказалось ему не по душе, но отбросила эту мысль, ― значит, вы не собирались навестить меня.

Торн вытащил по своему обыкновению часы и, будто в чем-то убедившись, защелкнул их.

― Еще раз прошу прощения за вторжение, как вы знаете, у меня уже случались некоторые… затруднения при перемещении между зеркалами, ― говоря это, девушка отметила, что интендант больше не смотрел на нее, да и вид его обрел знакомую холодность и чопорность, ― хотя, наверное, я сама неосознанно представила то место, где бы мне сейчас хотелось находиться, вот так и вышло. Да и Беренильда с тетушкой уж слишком большой переполох устроили, что сил находиться рядом не осталось… Ну и…

Офелия продолжала свой лепет, пока не поняла, _что_ именно она только что сказала. _«Неосознанно представила то место, где бы мне сейчас хотелось находиться»_. _Чтица_ не могла поверить, что сказала подобное Торну, но отступать было некуда, разве что обратно в зеркало.

Торн устремил хищный взгляд на невесту. Уж чем-чем, а плохой памятью племянник Беренильды не страдал и точно запомнит ее слова.

― Как ваша перепись домашних животных на Полюсе? ― спросила Офелия, стараясь отвлечь Торна светской беседой. Ее трехцветный шарф уже успокоился и дремал на плечах хозяйки, даря ей тепло и уют, коих в кабинете интенданта не наблюдалось.

― Все идет по графику, ― и словно дабы убедиться в этом, бросил взгляд на свои часы.

― Что же, наверняка у вас также много других неотложных дел, не буду вас задерживать, ― Офелия решила покинуть интендантство, тем самым оградив себя от общества Торна, от которого ей сейчас было почему-то неловко. Будто они все еще стояли вплотную друг к другу у зеркала его гардеробной, удивленные и смущенные. Еще и ее слова, прозвучавшие мгновением ранее. Нет, она не должна позволять Торну думать, будто ей по душе его общество и она намеренно его искала. Да и тетушка явно будет волноваться, если не объявится в скором времени. Главное удачно вернуться на этот раз.

― Вы не задерживаете.

 _Чтице_ показалось, что она не расслышала, поэтому переспросила:

― Что, простите?

― Останьтесь, Офелия.

От удивления очки на носу девушки съехали вниз, и она несколько раз моргнула, невольно разглядывая стоявшего перед ней Торна. Он был гладко выбрит, волосы лежали аккуратно и почему-то показались Офелии мягкими, хотя, конечно же, ей не доводилось их трогать. Шрамы на лице казались бледнее, да и не внушали никакого отвращения. Мундир Торна подчеркивал статность будущего супруга и очень даже шел ему, как и папка с документами в руке, которую только сейчас заметила девушка. Ей стало любопытно, что он делал у зеркала, считая, что во всем гардеробе для Торна это была самая безынтересная вещь.

А еще он не накричал на нее и вот сейчас впервые назвал по имени. Настала очередь юной _чтицы_ стоять широко распахнув глаза.

― У вас какое-то дело ко мне?

Но Торн не ответил. Блеск в его глазах как будто стал сильнее, а взгляд поймал взгляд Офелии, который не был скрыт стеклами очков, давая Торну увидеть ее красивые глаза в их настоящем цвете. Он сделал небольшой шаг вперед, не отрывая взгляда.

_«…ваша судьба крайне важна для меня…»_

_«…мне кажется, я… начинаю привыкать к вам…»_

_«― …я вас не люблю…_  
_― …я поведу себя так, будто ничего не слышал…»_

Воспоминания возникли сами собой, Офелия ничего не могла поделать с ними. А еще перед глазами промелькнули разные моменты их встреч, где Торн вел себя по отношению к девушке как человек, который искренне заботится об Офелии и ценит ее. Но _ее_ ли? Ведь Торн хочет во что бы то ни стало лично прочесть Книгу Фарука, а значит, дело лишь в ее умениях _чтицы_. Стоило девушке подумать об этом, как наваждение спало. Крупицы гнева, разочарования и сомнения посеялись в ее душе, но она не дала им поглотить себя. Девушка водрузила очки на место и отвела свой взгляд куда-то за плечо Торна. Его кабинет был все таким же пустым и строгим в своем интерьере, во всем соответствуя предпочтениям хозяина.

Торн заметил перемену в Офелии и нахмурился. Эта девушка как будто на мгновение дала ему шанс на то, что Торну уже казалось невозможным. До сих пор слова отказа отдавались в нем глухой болью. Его попытки сблизиться словно ни к чему не приводили, натыкались на стену, за которой его присутствие было нежеланно. Он даже решил смириться с фиктивностью их будущего брака, принял ее слова как данность, но… Но чувства как будто стали только сильнее. Торн по-своему истолковал поведение Офелии и внутренне чувствовал, как появлялись новые шрамы на сердце, и как оно кровоточило. Неожиданно он произнес тихим голосом:

― Я вам безразличен, это факт. Вы, разумеется, все предельно ясно мне объяснили тогда на вокзале, поэтому иной исход даже не представляется возможным.

Офелия снова обратила на него внимание, мрачные мысли словно и не появлялись никогда. Она видела, как тяжело давались произнесенные слова Торну, как не хотел он проявлять чувства, и обнаружила, что он тоже вспоминал их встречу. Почему же ей сейчас было так мучительно за те слова? Ведь то была правда. Но была ли она и теперь таковой? Торн казался в эту минуту совершенно другим человеком. Человеком, которого что-то гложет и мучает. Неужели она, Офелия, была причиной тому? Девушка занимала себя уймой вещей то в замке Арчибальда, то теперь у Фарука, и пропускала перед собой очевидное. Но она же еще никогда и никого не любила, откуда же ей знать… Ей вдруг стало стыдно за свой гнев и то, как она обращалась с Торном, игнорируя его приглашения и попытки помириться. Офелия будто потеряла способность к словесной речи, а ее неуклюжесть решила проявить себя во всей красе, когда она чуть не запуталась в своих ногах, делая шажки назад к зеркалу. Она ничем не могла помочь Торну и хотела сбежать, чувствуя вину перед ним и желая избежать выяснения отношений. В то же время ей почему-то не хотелось покидать его. Торн, чье угрюмое молчание вызывало у _чтицы_ непонятную боль в груди, как будто она смогла _прочитать_ его, внимательно смотрел на девушку. Окончательно запутавшись, Офелия в смятении сказала:

― Я не думала, что вы… Или если быть точнее, не хотела… Но на ваши чувства, боюсь, я не… не смогу ответить. Но я благодарна вам за них.

Если Торну и было горько услышать отказ второй раз, то он этого не показал. Напротив, ему захотелось добиться хоть чего-нибудь, хоть малейшей благосклонности Офелии.

― Очевидно, что моя внешность оставляет желать лучшего, да и мой образ жизни… не предусматривает праздного времяпрепровождения, я не романтик и мне чуждо все то, чего хотят юные девицы от своих кавалеров, однако ради вас… я бы смог. Жизнь на Полюсе сделала меня таким, каким вы меня видите, но это лишь видимость. Если бы вы захотели узнать меня… ― взгляд Торна, было потухший, засверкал во мраке гардеробной, отражая мягкий свет газового рожка, ― я был бы в вашем полном распоряжении.

Офелия не нашлась с ответом, ее поразили слова жениха. Снова болью в груди отзывалась собственная жестокость, острые углы которой она попыталась скрыть благодарностью. Могла ли она… дать Торну шанс? Человеку, который доверял лишь цифрам и предпочитал их общество людям.

― Вы застали меня врасплох, Торн… ― Офелия назвала его по имени, и в то же время сам Торн с каким-то потаенным восторгом слушал, как его произносят столь желанные губы. ― Наверное, нам действительно стоит лучше узнать друг друга. Просто мне не знакома любовь, я лишь хотела, чтобы вы это знали и не обманывались на сей счет…

В этот момент Торн выронил из руки папку и сократил между ними расстояние, оказавшись почти вплотную к невесте, уже не смущаясь так как в начале их сегодняшней встречи. Возможно, его и поразил свой порыв, но он этого ничем не дал заметить, словно утверждая свою уверенность в том, что собирался сделать. Не ожидавшая подвоха Офелия резко подалась назад и сразу же уперлась в зеркало. Торн склонился и положил свои руки по обе стороны от головы девушки, заключая ее в импровизированную ловушку. Он почти касался лбом ее лба, пряди светлых волос упали ей на голову. Торн будто не знал, что делать дальше, но это было не так. Он вглядывался сквозь покрасневшие линзы очков в дорогие сердцу глаза и надеялся найти там хоть что-то, хотя бы намек, который позволил бы им вместе познать, что такое любовь.

Офелия подняла руки, чтобы натянуть шарф повыше и не дать Торну заметить, какой красной от его близости она стала, однако очки девушки уже коварно выдали свою хозяйку. Тем временем горячее дыхание жениха уже опаляло ей ухо, а сам мужчина будто вдыхал аромат ее волос. Торн оставался неподвижным, но вот его руки медленно опустились, задержав одну на затылке, а другую положив на плечо девушки. Офелия мгновенно задрожала от этих прикосновений, ее бросило в жар, и _чтица_ внезапно поняла, что ей никуда не деться от этого человека, что она всегда будет с ним, и что они проведут вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь.

― Наверное, тетушка уже обыскалась меня… Или Беренильда… ― предприняла слабую попытку Офелия, но ее тут же пресек Торн своим вопросом:

― Можно мне?..

Он слабо потянул вниз шарф девушки, который даже не сопротивлялся, лишь лениво махнул своими кисточками. Торн, не видя сопротивления, убрал шарф с лица девушки и склонился к ее губами в поцелуе. Мимолетное прикосновение губ перевернуло мир Офелии и Торна. У девушки даже не возникло желания оттолкнуть жениха, который целовал ее с такой любовью и нежностью, что она никогда бы не усомнилась в подлинности его чувств к ней. Она приоткрыла рот и ответила на поцелуй, словно это было для нее также естественно, как дышать или _читать_ вещи.

Руки Офелии неуверенно обвились вокруг Торна. Почувствовав это, он с новой силой припал к губам возлюбленной. Он был счастлив.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Офелия не решалась поднять глаза, но Торн сделал это за нее, подняв длинными тонкими пальцами подбородок невесты. Он хотел видеть ее раскрасневшиеся щеки, выразительные глаза и алые губы. Мужчина провел ладонью по голове девушки и слегка взлохматил и без того непослушные кудри. В свою очередь, Офелия увидела, как сияли глаза Торна и то, как его губы тронула теплая улыбка. Первая, которую она когда-либо видела на лице жениха с момента их знакомства. Как давно это было. Девушка безуспешно пыталась унять разбушевавшееся в груди сердце.

― Вы подарили мне… _нам_ шанс на счастье, Офелия, ― прошептал Торн.

Он нехотя отстранился от девушки, выпрямился во весь рост и ждал реакции Офелии. Слова жениха вызвали трепет у девушки и произвели сильное впечатление.

― Я не прочь стать счастливой, ― взволнованно проговорила она и, не сказав больше ни слова, выпорхнула из гардеробной интенданта сквозь зеркало.

«Я не прочь стать счастливой вместе с вами, Торн… Но будем ли мы счастливы?» ― мелькнула мысль в голове юной _чтицы_.

Она появилась в резном трюмо Беренильды и сильно обрадовалась, найдя покои пустыми. Нужно было столько всего обдумать и желательно в тишине и без вездесущих родственниц. Теперь, когда все карты между ней и Торном были раскрыты, Офелия не сомневалась, насколько сильно изменится ее жизнь. _Их_ жизнь.

И почему девушку сейчас интересует, чем занимается Торн в ее отсутствие?

_06.03.2019_


End file.
